


Silk and Blood

by Kardinalka



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Armand - Freeform, Cardinal - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Richelieu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kardinalka/pseuds/Kardinalka
Summary: Inspirated by As Early Morning Dies by FreyaLor





	Silk and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyaLor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaLor/gifts).




End file.
